No me ames
by YukihiraQ
Summary: ¿Cómo habría sido la conversación entre Hinata y Naruto luego de la batlla contra Pain? ¿Qué se hubieran dicho cuando se hubieran encontrado? One-shot NaruHina. Feliz San Valentín! /Advertencia: Spoilers*


Hola!!!

Para celebrar el día de San Valentín, ayer escuchando una canción se me ocurrió hacer mi propia versión sobre aquella conversación pendiente que a todos los fans NaruHina nos tiene muy pendientes. Las que he leído no me han gustado. Advierto Larga introducción.

Ya saben que Naruto no es mío sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto, en esta ocasión el fic es 50/50 ya que usé partes textuales del manga, cuando lean si leen comprenderán. No quise atenerme a los detalles espero no les moleste eso.

Este es un fic basado en la canción **No me ames** de Marc Anthony y Jenifer López. Digo basado porque **no** es un songfic.

No los aburro más, espero que les guste.

* * *

**NO ME AMES**

Una gran lucha se desataba en Konoha, habían varios muertos y los heridos iban en aumento. Era un caos total y los shinobis de la hoja hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salir airosos de esa batalla, pero no era suficiente. Algunas mujeres y niños habían sido atrapados por lo que nuestros ninjas se encontraban con las manos atadas ante la situación.

No muy lejos de allí se estaba desarrollando otra feroz batalla. Una lucha preparada por el destino hace mucho tiempo y que ahora tomaba lugar afrontando las consecuencias del pasado. Pain versus Naruto. Dos fuerzas enfrentándose por la salvación de un pueblo, de un mundo. Naruto luchaba por proteger su hogar y por el honor de su maestro mientras que Pain, por su propia ambición, por el odio que lo consumía por dentro.

Entre jutsus, kunais, shurinken y más jutsus ambos combatían arduamente, ninguno se rendía pero las cosas se estaban poniéndo difíciles para Naruto. "Debo usar tu shakra maldito zorro" pensó el rubio pero cuando se encontraba en estas cavilaciones se descuidó de la batalla dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Pain para atacar. Gracias a esto ahora nuestro héroe se encontraba tendido en el suelo boca abajo y sin dudarlo un segundo Pain comenzó a clavarle poco a poco esas estacas negras produciéndole un inmenso dolor a Naruto.

- Haz dicho que mi paz es una mentira... pero en este maldito mundo, una paz donde verdaderamente la gente se entienda la una a la otra no es nada más que una fantasía.- profesó el miembro de Akatsuki con seguridad y odio en su mirada.

Naruto no respondió de inmediato. Sus palabras sólo le recordaron lo que su maestro Jiraiya alguna vez le dijo: "Creo firmemente que algún día las personas verdaderamente nos entenderemos las unas a las otras".

- ¡Estás equivocado! -respondió - ¡El ermitaño pervertido creía que algún día nos entenderíamos los unos a los otros! - continuó con aún más fuerza.

Ante sus palabras, Pain sólo sonrió.

- Lo único que haces es hablar... ¿pero qué puedes hacer si no puedes probar nada de lo que dices? ... Lo único que puedes hacer es darme el poder del Zorro de nueve colas. Te dije que tu muerte nos conduciría a la paz.

Sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lugar de la batalla se encontraba otro escuadrón de Konoha luchando y ayudando a los heridos. En éste se encontraba Hinata, una kunoishi bastante especial. La muchacha daba todo de sí para asistir a sus camaradas y ayudar a todo habitante de la aldea que encontrase. Con sus singulares ojos grises observa más allá de lo posible dando con los cuerpos de los aldeanos que se encontraban bajo los escombros producidos por los combates. Una vez más lo observaba todo en busca de sobrevivientes pero lo que veían sus ojos en estos momentos hacía que se estremeciera cada músculo de su hermoso cuerpo. Estaba viendo como su amado estaba siendo atacado por uno de los invasores.

"Naruto-kun" pronunció delicadamente la peliazul. Naruto Uzumaki, el joven que tanto amaba estaba siendo torturado por Pain, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, a sólo unos metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Por esto, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el lugar, porque esta vez no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Lo defendería a toda costa.

Para ese entonces el shakra de Pain ya se encontraba en el cuerpo de Naruto y éste sólo podía emitir un gemido de dolor.

- Las heridas no son profundas y he evitado tus órganos vitales, pero ya no puedes moverte por ti mismo. - le dijo Pain.

Naruto se sintió débil, ya no tenía fuerzas y no se podía mover. Iba a morir allí sin cumplir todas sus promesas, realmente era un perdedor.

-¡Aguanta ahí chico! ¡No le escuches! ¡Da igual lo que te diga! - era Ma` quien le daba ánimos para continuar sacándolo de aquellas conclusiones apresuradas. - ¡Tu eres el niño de la profesía! ¡Tú salvarás al mundo! ¡No puedes perder! ¡Jiraiya y Pa` dieron sus vidas por tí! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré si te rindes ahora!

La vieja rana tenía razón, había sido un tonto al pensar en rendirse. Esa no era una opción.

- Rana ruidosa - dijo pain mientras atacaba y mataba a Ma` provocando la ira de Naruto.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! - le gritó con rabia pero no podía moverse. ¡Debía hacer algo!.

- Es hora de que nos vayamos.- dijo Pain mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Naruto para llevárselo.

Pero justo en ese instante ante la sorpresa de ambos, llegó Hinata y se interpuso entre Pain y Naruto, haciendo retroceder al primero.

- Refuerzos... eh? - preguntó el Akatsuki.

- ¡No te permitiré que pongas un dedo más en Naruto! - contestó la kunoishi con gran seguridad y decisión en la mirada.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!... ¡Huye de aquí! ¡No eres rival para él! - le gritó Naruto sin poder ocultar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Lo sé...- respondió con gran sinceridad Hinata ante la advertencia del rubio quien no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa ante esta respuesta.

- Sólo estoy siendo egoísta - continuó la Kunoishi.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! - le preguntó una vez más Naruto.

Ante esto Hinata sólo puso esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción y nerviosismo.

- Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad - fue lo que dijo la muchacha aumentando la curiosidad del rubio, pero continuó con su respuesta - Yo siempre solía llorar y rendirme... y casi fui por el camino equivocado, pero tú..., tú me enseñaste el camino correcto. Siempre estaba observándote, queriendo superarte... sólo quería caminar contigo. ¡Quería estar contigo! ¡Tú me cambiaste Naruto!... ¡Tu sonrisa me salvó!... Así que... ¡No tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote!... Porque yo...

¡Te amo!

Naruto no dijo nada. Sólo pudo limitarse a observar cómo ella se avalanzaba contra Pain para atacarlo. Su mente por unos segundos había quedado en blanco, jamás le habían dicho algo así aunque de todos modos... No, no era el momento para pensar en eso, pero ¡Qué rayos! Pain ni siquiera recibió el ataque de ella sino que la contraatacó efectivamente, de inmediato y la dejó malherida. Y ahí en frente de sus ojos estaba a punto de clavarle una de sus estacas. "¡¡¡Detente!!!" gritó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sirvió de nada. Pain ya había hecho lo que quería. Hinata estaba desangrándose ante la mirada impotente del rubio...

- Esto se parece a cómo mis padres fueron asesinados por ninjas de Konoha justo delante de mis ojos... - comentó Pain - El amor crea sacrificio... el cual trae odio...

Las acciones de Pain habían liberado todo el poder de Naruto, despertando al demonio que llevaba dentro. Tras un grito de dolor el shinobi dejaba salir todo el shakra rojo de su interior. La rabia se iba apoderando de su mente. El sólo pensar en que algo malo le había pasado a la única persona que lo amaba de verdad le enfurecía cada vez más. El zorro comenzaba a tomar forma, una cola, dos colas...

- Entonces puedes conocer el dolor...-completó el poseedor del rinnengan - ¿me odias?

Seis colas. Lo que sucedió después sólo ellos lo saben. Algunos comentan que fue una batalla épica cuyos gritos de dolor por cada golpe se escuchaban por todas partes. Otros que fue una lucha muy corta y sin nada excepcional. Lo cierto es que hubo un vencedor. Naruto derrotó a Pain. No muchos saben cómo pero lo hizo porque nunca se rindió, porque pensó en todos aquellos que habían estado junto a él en los momentos difíciles. Cuando volvió acompañado de Kakashi Hatake lo recibieron como a un héroe, jamás creyó que eso le podía pasar. Estaba muy dichoso recibiéndo el apoyo de sus camaradas y amigos. Todos le recibieron muy afectuosamente, en especial un kunoishi muy bella. Sakura lo abrazaba muy fuerte y lloraba de alegría al verlo relativamente bien. Pensaba que era un sueño, él siempre esperaba un cumplido de aquella muchacha pero ahora que lo tenía no lo sentía como lo esperaba. Sentía que algo le faltaba pero no sabía qué.

Hoy estaba nuevamente en aquella improvisaba tienda que le servía de habitación para recuperarse. El ninja médico acababa de irse y se encontraba sólo de nuevo. Su cabeza estaba muy confusa. Acababa de despertarse luego de dos días inconciente. No sabía dónde estaba ni porqué. El médico sólo le dijo que guardara silencio y que esperara, que debía recuperarse. Quería levantarse pero no podía, le dolía todo el cuerpo. De pronto alguién ingresó. Era Kakashi-sensei quién lo saludaba con la mano.

-Naruto, Naruto. Siempre metiéndote en problemas. Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien... pero quiero saber qué pasó. ¿porqué estoy aquí? Me duele todo. Yo...

-Tranquilo... Vine en cuánto pude porque supuse que no recordarías nada.

Naruto sólo le observó ansioso y el jounin prosiguió.

-Hace tres días atacaron la aldea. Fueron miembros de Akatsuki.

-¿Akatsuki?

- Todo está destrozado pero afortunadamente logramos vencerlos. Y en gran parte gracias a tí.

- ¿A mí?

- Si, tu derrotaste a Pain. ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¿De veras? Lamentablemente no lo recuerdo, pero era obvio ¿no? Sólo el ninja más fuerte de Konoha podría vencerlo.

-jejeje en eso tienes razón. Lo cierto es que hubieron muchos heridos pero por lo demás están todos bien.

Naruto intentaba procesar la información, pero por más que lo intentase no podía recordar nada. Si tan sólo...

- Ahora todos estamos ayudando a reconstruir la aldea, incluso vinieron de otras aldeas para ayudarnos. Cada clan está trabajando también, en especial el clan Hyuuga. La rama principal y secundaria están trabajando juntos por primera vez.

"Hyuuga" aquella palabra quedó resonando dentro de la cabeza de Naruto. ¿porqué de pronto el clan Hyuuga le preocupaba tanto? De repente le vino un gran dolor de cabeza. Kakashi seguía hablando pero él no lograba escucharlo ni articular una sola palabra. De improviso un flash de imágenes inundó su mente. El recuerdo de lo sucedido se hacía presente. La paz. El Rinnegan. Pa`, Mà, Hinata...

- ¡Hinata! ¡Kakashi-sensei, ¿Dónde está Hinata?! - dijo el rubio muy exaltado y parándose de golpe de la cama.

- ¡Cálmate Naruto! ¿Porqué de pronto me preguntas por Hinata?

- ¡Respóndeme Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Hinata? Hace unos momentos ví a la muchacha Hyuuga. Creo que venía a verte - dijo Sai quién iba ingresando.

Eso significaba que estaba bien, sino ¿cómo Sai la había visto? Un poco de tranquilidad llegaba a su cuerpo.

- ¿y cómo está ella? - preguntó Naruto recostándose nuevamente con la ayuda de su sensei.

- Ella está bien. Quedó herida pero afortunadamente no tenía involucrados sus órganos vitales. Es muy fuerte y se recupera muy rápido. Ayer ya le dieron de alta. - Respondió el cabellos de plata.

- Si y desde entonces ha venido dos veces a verte - completó el ex anbu.

- Ehhh.. ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? - preguntó el rubio algo nervioso y con las mejillas algo coloradas.

- Porque soy el encargado de tu seguridad y te he estado vigilando todo el tiempo.

- Ya veo. - dijo con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro pero luego cambió su rostro a un semblante serio.- Por cierto Kakashi -sensei hay muchas cosas respecto a la batalla que quiero hablar con usted. - concluyó.

- Esta bien. ¿Sai puedes vigilar afuera porfavor?

- Hai.

La conversación se prolongó por dos horas, incluso se unió el capitán Yamato. Cosas muy serias estaban sucediendo y muchas de ellas tenían que ver con nuestro rubio amigo. Luego de concluida su conversación Kakashi salió acompañado de Yamato.

- Sai - el ninja de la madera se dirigió al moreno - Naruto quiere levantarse. ¿lo puedes acompañara a dar una vuelta un rato?

-Hai - asintió el pelinegro mientras los jounin siguieron su camino.

El joven entró a la habitación y pudo ver que el rubio ya estaba listo.

-Sai, quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar.

Ambos salieron sin decir una palabra, se dirigían al río donde Naruto y Jiraiya solían entrenar. El rubio sentía un gran cariño por aquel sitio y cada vez que quería reencontrarse con él mismo acudía allí para encontrar la paz y la sabiduría que tiempo atrás su maestro le hubiera enseñado.

Al llegar al lugar Naruto quedó muy sorprendido. Allí bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba Hinata Hyuuga durmiendo plácidamente. Naruto sólo sonrió y Sai al ver la reacción de este comprendió qué era lo que estaba pasando. Según había leído cuando un muchacho preguntaba mucho por una chica, se colocaba rojo al hablar de ella y la miraba intensamente cuando la tenía en frente significaba que le gustaba y Naruto ya llevaba dos de tres. Sin saber porqué se retiró del lugar, confiaba mucho en el rubio y sabía que nadie podría atacarlo de nuevo estando todo tan reciente.

Se acercó a ella lentamente ya que le costaba el andar. Pronto quedó frente a ella. Sin haberlo planeado quedaron cara a cara. Desde esa posición podía sentir su respiración en la cara. No sabía que era aquello que tenía esa chica pero lo enloquecía, quería besar sus labios, quería verla a los ojos. Quería sentir su piel a como de lugar. Pero no lo haría. Se acercó aún más y un impulso de su cuerpo le hizo besarla. Sólo posó sus labios en los de ella pero esto no impidió que sintiera el cielo. Quiso decirle que la amaba. Que la había amado todo este tiempo pero que no se había dado cuenta. Lentamente comenzó a articular su nombre al viento. "Hin..". Sólo alcanzó a decir eso ya que la muchacha estaba despertando. Rápidamente se alejó de ella. Retrocedió un paso.

-Naruto-kun... - pronunció la ojiperla al verlo, mientras este cambiaba su semblante alegre a serio.

-Hinata... - carraspeó un poco- Yo quería decirte que...

-Naruto-kun... ¡Estás bien! - y corrió a abrazarlo sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas rueden por su mejilla.

- ¿porqué lloras Hinata? Yo aún...

- LLoro de felicidad, no puedo creer que estés bien.- confesó la aludida que se dió cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rubio y se alejó de inmediato ruborizándo su rostro.

- Yo estoy bien, soy muy fuerte. Y lo sabes - dijo el rubio tratando de sonreir falsamente para luego volver a su semblante serio.

- Lo sé - dijo la ojiperla sonriendo de medio lado y limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Pero, ¿porqué sigues llorando?

- Por la soledad. Yo... - comenzó a dudar - Naruto-kun perdóname por haberte confesado mis sentimientos, ya ví lo que sientes por Sakura. No me intempondré en tu felicidad, no seré una molestia - terminó Hinata diciéndolo todo de una vez.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No hay nada entre Sakura y yo - contestó el rubio algo molesto.

- ¿Eso es cierto Naruto? Aún así...

- Aún así ¿qué?

- Naruto, perdóname. Yo te quiero tanto... yo.

- Hinata. ¿porqué dices que me quieres?

- Yo siempre te he amado. Amo el que nunca te rindas. Amo tu sonrisa aún después de que se eche todo a perder. Amo tu optimismo. Amo tus travesuras. Amo tus cabelos rubios alborotándose en el tu confianza. Amo tu bondad. Amo cada uno de los momentos que viví contigo. Amo la sinceridad de tus ojos. Amo cuando defiéndes lo que piensas. Amo tu ingenuidad. Amo cuando las cosas te salen mal porque no te rindes, tu luchas sin importarte nada. Amo que ames a la gente de este pueblo a pesar de todo. Te he amado y observado desde que eramos unos niños. No lo dudes más Naruto. Te he amado toda mi vida - respondió sinceramente Hinata dejándo a un lado sus inseguridades. Estaba a punto de estar junto al hombre que amaba. No era el momento de rendirse.

- Ya veo...

-¿ya veo?, ¿ya veo es lo único que respondes? Te estoy diciendo que te amo Naruto. Por kami-sama ¡escúchame!... Te digo que cuando estoy contigo no le tengo miedo a nada. No me importan los peligros que se aproximen, estoy dipuesta a todo por tí. No lo dudes por favor, yo no te mentiría.

- Hinata... No me ames. Puede que parezca diferente pero no es así. Yo soy malo.

- No me digas eso, ¡estás mintiendo! - replicó la kunoishi con desesperación.

- Tú no entiendes. ¡No puedes amarme, no conoces todo sobre mí!

- Si no me amas, dímelo y ya. He soportado la indiferencia toda mi vida, pero por favor no te vayas todavía. - tomándole las manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto estaba confundido, su corazón latía más y más fuerte a cada palabra que oía y sus ojos lo hechizaban. La amaba con todo el corazón pero por lo mismo debía protegerla. "No me ames" le repitió una vez más desviando la mirada.

- Entiendo el que no me ames y lo acepto - contestó la Kunoishi - pero eso no evitará que te siga amando. ¡No puedes controlar mis sentimientos!

- Por favor no sigas.- Esto realmente le dolía al rubio. Ella desde siempre había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida, cuando le pasaba algo la angustia se apoderaba de él pero no sabía el porque. Pero ahora si sabía la razón. Estaba enamorado de ella. Perdidamente enamorado y justo ahora se viene a dar cuenta. Realmente era un idiota.

- No te entiendo. Entonces ¿porqué me besaste?

- Yo... no sé qué decirte.

-Comienza por la verdad.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- Si - dándose vuelta y quedando frente a ella - tengo miedo de que te lastimen. Cada persona a mi alrededor sale lastimada de alguna u otra forma y no quiero que te pase nada. Por favor, aléjate de mí. No me busques. No me ames.

- Entonces eso significa.. ¿sientes algo por mí?

Naruto la miró a los ojos y le contestó "Si te amo". Hinata se sentía tan feliz que intentó besarlo pero él se alejó.

- Por eso te pido que me olvides, me moriría si te pasa algo de nuevo. Te repito... No me ames.

Una vez más Naruto le decía que no la amaba. Por dentro se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo. se odiaba así mismo por dejarla ir de esa manera. Pero era lo mejor si quería mantenerla al margen de todo esto. Aún así un "No me escuches si te digo no me ames" nacía desde el fondo de su corazón.

- No desarmes mi corazón con ese No me ames.

- Por favor te lo ruego.

- Sabes bien que es inútil, yo siempre te amaré. - corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Hinata, compréndeme... te haré sufrir si te quedas a mi lado - correspondiendo al abrazo.

- No me importa. Te amo, de veras.

- ¿Nunca te rindes verdad?

- Nunc... - pero fue interrumpida por un dulce beso en los labios.

Naruto no pudo hacer nada más, la chica era igual de obstinada que él y nada le podía hacer. Después de todo por eso la amaba. Por su sonrisa tímida cuando lo miraba, en especial por ese rojo carmesí que coloreaba sus mejillas cuando la veía. La amaba por lo que era y cómo era.

Allí junto al río se juraron amarse para toda la vida, olvidar el pasado y pensar en el futuro. Juntos vencerían todos los obstáculos. Juntos lograrían todo lo que se propongan. Sólo juntos logragan obtener la paz. Lucharían con uñas y dientes por ser felices porque este era el camino que ahora escogían. Porque su amor era de esos amores atados por las cadenas del cielo. Porque aunque el cielo estuviera gris ellos siempre encontrarían los rayos del sol ocultos entre las nubes.

Ahora se dirigían a Konoha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Iban tomados de la mano como alguna vez soñaron sin saberlo. Naruto aún estaba delicado pero el sólo verla le daba fuerzas para caminar. Ya habían hablado sobre lo que les deparaba. Hinata sabía que debían separarse. Eran Shinobis al fin y al cabo. De todos modos ya tenían una razón para salir airosos, tenían a alguien que los estaría esperando.

- Hinata...

- Si?

- Hay algo que aún me preocupa. Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos...

-¿hijos? - respondió nerviosa Hinata completamente ruborizada.

- Si. En algún momento toda la aldea se enterará que soy el portador del Zorro y tu sabes que cuando la gente quiere sabe lastimar y yo no...

Hinata apoyó sus dedos en los labios de Naruto haciéndolo callar. Ese era un tema delicado para él, ella había visto cuánto había sufrido pero también sabía que ahora sería diferente.

- Ellos nos tendrán a nosotros y además... el amor lo cura todo - besándo a su ahora novio.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que sentimos por las personas hasta que algo malo les pasa o al contrario lo sabemos desde siempre pero tenemos miedo de nfrentar la realidad y saber la reacción de esa persona a la que tanto queremos. También hay otros casos pero lo importante es amar de verdad, amar buscando la felicidad y la libertad del otro. Para mí eso es amar.

En fin, les deseo nuevamente un lindo San Valentín, para los que están acompañados o solitos como yo. Con mucho cariño.

PD: Pronto estarán las contis de mis otros fics, la inspiración lamentablemente no me ha llegado aún, pero ya lo hará. Espero que el haber escrito esta historia me ayude como me aconsejaron. ^^


End file.
